Donut Dome
|jap_name = ドーナツドーム (Dōnatsu Dōmu) |jap_meaning = Donut Dome ドーナツ = Donut, ドーム = Dome |world = World of Peace - Dream Land |theme = Underground caverns |common enemies = Blade Knight, Cappy, Chilly, Driblee, Donpuff, Kabu, Poppy Bros Jr.. Rocky, Shield Guard, Sir Kibble, Waddle Dee}} Donut Dome is the second stage of World of Peace - Dream Land in Kirby Star Allies, and is the second stage overall. It is set in a brown, subterranean cave lit by various torches, and at the end of the stage, the player exits back out into a grassland area. This stage introduces the Ice/Splash Curling Friend Ability used by combining Stone with Ice or Water. A big switch that grants access to a Dream Palace can be found here. Stage Overview In the first room, the player is encouraged to throw the Friend Heart at a Driblee, after which they will encounter a sign explaining how to slide. Descending down a slope by pressing two switches, the player will find two burning blocks and a Shield Guard with a sizzle shield. Clearing these obstacles with the Water ability from the Driblee, the player can press another switch, then move on to the next room. The second room is similar, containing more burning blocks and Shield Guards with sizzle shields. Midway through the room is a Chilly, which the player may recruit if desired. In the third room, there are two Rockys and a Stone Copy Essence, encouraging the player to slide down the nearby slope with the Stone ability. After sliding down another, longer slope, the player will find a crossroads: they can either go right to the next room, or, if they or a friend have the Stone ability, they can go left, slamming down the stake. If the latter option is taken, the player can enter a puzzle room where the Ice Curling Friend Ability is introduced. By using the Ice Curling move, facilitated by the nearby Ice and Stone Copy Essences, the player can access four Picture Pieces. After this, though, they will need to exit and take the right path. In the next room, if the Curling move is used, the player can slide down the shallow incline and collect more Picture Pieces. Moving on past two sizzle Shield Guards and a Rocky, the player will reach a yet another crossroads, a choice between going up, to the next room, or down. If the player goes down, they must use the Curling move to defeat two Sizzle Shield Guards and slam in a stake, which will open up access to the rare Picture Piece of the level. The following room introduces the Donpuff, and so the Festival ability as well; there are a number of Cappys and Kabus to test the ability on. Down a long ladder, the player will soon find a Big Switch that unlocks the Dream Palace. The room ends shortly afterwards, and in the next room, the player will find themselves in a grassland, outside of the cave. The goal is located in this room, behind a Poppy Bros. Jr. Copy Abilities Rare Picture Piece and Big Switch Gallery DonutDome.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Donut Dome1.png|Kirby and a Driblee run toward a switch to open the path forward. KSA Donut Dome2.png|Splash Sword Kirby attacks a Sizzle Shield Guard. KSA Donut Dome3.png|Splash Sword Kirby extinguishes flaming blocks. KSA Donut Dome4.png|Kirby uses the Splash Curling Friend Ability to slide down a hill. KSA Donut Dome5.png|Stone Kirby and a Chilly collect many Point Stars and four Picture Pieces. KSA Donut Dome6.png|Kirby uses the Ice Curling Team-Up Attack to obtain the Rare Picture Piece of the stage. KSA Donut Dome7.png|Kirby encounters a Donpuff, along with several Waddle Dees and Cappys. KSA Donut Dome8.png|Kirby prepares to press a big switch. KSA Donut Dome9.png|Kirby exits the cave, returning to the grassland area and approaching the goal. Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Cave Category:Levels